Jugando a escondidas
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Joseph quería a Mary, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo amaba también a él. / Joseph/mc (Dadsona). Menciones de smut. One-shot. TW infidelidad.


**Mi mc se llama Dave. (Y, en caso de que conozcáis Homestuck, sí, es él.)**

A Joseph no le quedaba duda de que seguía queriendo a Mary.

Supo des del momento en que la vio que iba a ser ella la única mujer que llegaría a amar; que si otras habían pasado por su vida, no habían florecido en él sentimientos por ninguna. Ni ningún tipo de atracción en especial, honestamente. Pero Mary era diferente; Mary era todo un reto: su actitud sarcástica era algo nuevo para Joseph, y sus ojos cansados, un objetivo fichado a hacer un tanto más feliz. Porque él quería la felicidad absoluta para ella, tal como solía pasar en los enamoramientos de Joseph o de cualquiera.

Y sí, se había enamorado antes. Y esto se puede afirmar sin necesidad de contradecir lo ya estatado. Según los ojos con los que se mire, podría antojarse como imposibilidad, aunque, realmente, no lo era – había estado enamorado antes, sí, pero había sido de hombres.

De pequeño se había criado en una casa extremamente cristiana y conservadora. Se bendecía cada comida, cada domingo se iba estrictamente a la iglesia, se leían pasajes de la biblia como actividad familiar… En su más tierna infancia todo esto le había venido impuesto y, dado que su manera de pensar derivaba completamente de la que había visto –la de su familia-, lo aceptaba como canon de vida. Era un niño perfectamente cristiano, normal, bueno y formal. Si a veces al mirar a ciertos chicos se le abrumaba la mente de la manera más dulce, él no lo reconocía.

En su juventud todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No sin tomarse su tiempo llegó a aceptar su atracción por los hombres. Y fue como un disparo en el pecho: si el hombre estaba hecho para estar con la mujer, ¿de qué servía él? Su familia nunca se lo perdonaría si se enteraran, y cada noche mojaba la almohada con lágrimas amargas que le caían sin pensar de los ojos.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de que esta aversión hacia sí mismo le había venido impuesta por las praxis conservativas que había visto toda la vida. Que no se sentiría tan mal consigo mismo si no fuera por los valores que le habían sido forzados. Lentamente fue cogiéndole antipatía a la cristiandad que había conocido desde que no tenía consciencia.

Un día se armó de valor y se enfrentó a su familia, explicándoles quién era él en realidad. Le clavaron miradas frías, de incredulidad. Nunca se le olvidarían los ojos con los cuales su madre le apuñaló. Su madre, esa gran mujer colocada en el más alto pedestal por el subconsciente de Joseph. Y el odio que rezumaba su expresión.

Huyó.

Las noches que pasó con hombres fueron incontables, algunas más dignas que otras, algunas más memorables que otras. Toda su alma estaba sumida en la más gran depresión. Se odiaba, odiaba odiarse, sentía una profunda tristeza por la recepción de su yo real de su familia, odiaba que no lo aceptasen, _odiaba su vida_. Intentaba olvidar dándose a los placeres de la carne, pero con cada hombre con quien se acostaba, más se daba cuenta de que no era más que un marica antinatural.

Le llevó años y años reconciliarse consigo mismo y quitarse la homofobia internalizada de encima. También se tomó su tiempo en volver a aceptar a Jesús y su iglesia, dándose cuenta de que éste tiene muchas interpretaciones y que quizás la de su familia no era la mejor. Aceptó a la Virgen María como madre, y aprendió y entendió el verdadero amor de Dios. Ámate y ama al prójimo. No hagas daño a nadie ni a nada. Eso era todo, en resumen.

Si le gustaban los hombres, no era nada malo.

Pero Mary apareció.

Se trastocaron sus esquemas. Se enamoró de ella, y descubrió que quizás era más bisexual de lo que creía, pero con clara predilección por el lado masculino. Delante de él estaba el tipo de mujer con el que no se había topado nunca; aparentemente, el suyo.

Y sí, la seguía queriendo ahora. La llama del cóctel de emociones del enamoramiento estaba extinguida desde hacía años, pero detrás de ella quedaba un amor más calmado, más fácil.

Pasa que nada con ella era fácil.

Dave ya había tildado su relación de tóxica antes. Y quizás lo era, mirada con objetividad. Pero no podía dejarla. Era feliz en su matrimonio… De alguna manera. Suponía. Después de aquellos días de yate con Dave se había dado cuenta.

En fin, que seguía queriéndola.

Pero que por amar, amar pasionalmente, amar sin restricciones ni ataduras, amaba a Dave.

Estaba claro que su lado gay no podía dormir para siempre.

Y la culpa lo inundaba cuando, por enésima vez, colaba sus manos por dentro de la camisa del otro. _Estoy pecando_. Ni siquiera en el sentido de que Dave fuese otro hombre, sino en el de _estoy indirectamente haciendo daño a otras personas._ Tales como Mary, su esposa, o como Dave mismo.

El chico estaba perdido por él, Joseph lo notaba. Suponía que era su carisma y su preciosa figura y cara lo que lo habían llevado como un imán hacia él. No le extrañaba – ya sabía que era todo un yogurín. Pero le sabía fatal por él: nada de esto era serio. Dave quería estabilidad (aunque no se lo dijera, se notaba), y él solo podía darle Margarita Zone. Perfecto.

Sus manos temblaron al subir por la espalda de Dave, respirando la piel de su cuello y encajando la hendidura de sus ojos en el espacio entre éste y su hombro. Dave le pasó los dedos por el pelo, acariciándolo reconfortantemente, susurrándole cosas bonitas al oído. Aunque debió notar el malestar del otro, porque paró.

-Joseph, ¿estás bien? Ya sabes que podemos parar a cualquier momento que quieras –le dijo sin esconder la aflicción de su voz. Conocía la situación emocional de Joseph, y no había nada que le supiera peor.

Por un momento el párroco no supo qué responder. ¿Qué debía afirmar, cuando ni él sabía lo que quería?

-Dave, yo… -no le salían más palabras, así que lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y lo besó en la boca al terminar, cerrando los ojos e intentando disfrutar del momento sin más intermisión de su mente racional.

Con suerte el beso transmitiría bien sus sentimientos.


End file.
